<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas cookies and sake by Felidae5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788944">Christmas cookies and sake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5'>Felidae5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Cute, M/M, Oneshot, Songfic, this is sooo old...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:17:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Found this while clearing up my old FF-accounts. A little fluff to get you into holiday mood.<br/>Warning: this is downright ancient, so sorry for weird wording and bad grammar...</p><p> </p><p>Originally posted 2003</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas cookies and sake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Christmas cookies and sake</i>
</p><p>Humming, Jou short-cut through the Domino Park, clutching the grocery bag close to his chest.<br/>
This was his favorite time of the year, when the snow lay ankle-deep, all houses were decorated and illuminated and everyone was in a cheerful mood.<br/>
"Kuso-!"<br/>
Ok, maybe not <i>everybody</i>.<br/>
Jou grimaced at the wretching sounds he heard emitting from behind a bush.<br/>
For a moment he wagered, wether or not to check on the poor person being obviously both miserable and sick.<br/>
It was somewhat risky, seeing as it was past nightfall and the park was abandoned.<br/>
Perfect for a trap.<br/>
On the other hand, it <i>was</i> Christmas...<br/>
"Disgusting..!"<br/>
Jou's ears perked up as he recognized the voice.<br/>
It couldn't be, could it?</p><p>It was.<br/>
There, behind a huge evergreen, one hand clinging to the frost-coated bark of a pine, in the other a still unopened bottle of expensive sake, stood no one else but Kaiba himself, puking his guts out and cursing for all it was worth.<br/>
Hesitantly, Jou stepped closer, asking incredulous,<br/>
"Kaib'? You ok?"<br/>
The CEO's<br/>
head snapped around, he wiped some spittle from his mouth with the back of his<br/>
gloved hand, then gave a humorless snort.<br/>
"Figures. Who else to find me in my darkest hour than the mutt."<br/>
Jou huffed.<br/>
"Oh pardon me for showin' some compassion and tryin' to aid a fellow human bein'. I was just passin' by, when I heard you going for a new world record in barfin', so I thought, I might lend you a hand or somethin'."<br/>
Kaiba straightened himself and glared down at the blond.<br/>
"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be attending some inane holiday bash with your pathetic circle of friends?"<br/>
"I could ask you the same question," snapped Jou back,<br/>
"shouldn't you be home with your little brother, celebratin'?"<br/>
For a second, pain flashed across the brunet's features, before he turned around and mumbled,<br/>
"He-he left. He went away."<br/>
Jou's mouth dropped.<br/>
"Nan de-?"<br/>
Whirling around, Kaiba spat,<br/>
"Mokuba got an invitation from his little girlfriend to join her for Christmas eve, and when I declined, he took off with the limousine and one of the guards! Just because he fell for that little tramp's-I quote-'amazingly sparkling emerald cat-eyes', Mokuba went all crazy. We argued, he got upset and ran out the house, present et all."<br/>
Azure eyes bore into amber ones.<br/>
"So, the great, cold-hearted Kaiba Seto is forced to spend Christmas eve all alone in his big, cold, empty mansion. Feel free to knock yourself out, make-inu."<br/>
Jou took in the CEO's overall condition, the slightly disshelved dark-blue wool coat, soaked boots, messed up hair, bloodshot eyes and unhealthy paleness of the face.<br/>
Shaking his head, the blond sighed,<br/>
"I won't make fun of you, Kaiba. I ain't that cruel."<br/>
Grabbing hold of the brunet's right wrist, he said:<br/>
"Let's go."<br/>
The CEO didn't budge.<br/>
"Where to?"<br/>
"My place of course. I can't let you-"<br/>
"Over my dead body!" roared the brunet, whisking his arm away.<br/>
"If you think, I am willing to put up with you and your friends' pity, you are sadly mistaken! I would rather freeze to my death out here, than being treated like some..charity case!"<br/>
Jou let the CEO rant awhile, then explained,<br/>
"Yugi and his grampa are in Nikko, visiting some distant relatives, Otogi is spendin' the holidays with this girl from the parallel class, Honda's family went to their winter cottage in Kusatsu, Ryou is in England and Anzu is busy playin' babysitter for her two younger cousins. The only other person attending my Christmas party will be my old man."<br/>
Kaiba narrowed his eyes.<br/>
"No friendship babble."<br/>
"Nope."<br/>
"No stupid, childish games."<br/>
"Iie."<br/>
"No drunk half-wits making fools of themselves and telling dirty jokes."<br/>
"Unless you count the three of us."<br/>
Kaiba pondered this a moment.<br/>
"So basically, no one will know about my..calamity-"<br/>
"Except for you, me and my father."<br/>
The brunet nodded.<br/>
"I..suppose I can live with that. Lead the way."<br/>
Jou smiled, then paused.<br/>
"Sure, just let me sober you up, first."<br/>
Kaiba frowned,<br/>
"I am so-" a split-second before a handfull of snow hit his face and was thouroughly rubbed in.<br/>
Taking a step back, the blond admired his handiwork and stated:<br/>
"There. Now you're sober."<br/>
Coughing and spitting, Kaiba snarled,<br/>
"I hope, you are not expecting any arigatous for this action?"<br/>
Giving his broadest grin, Jou hooked him under.<br/>
"Comin' from you? Never."</p><p>
  <i>I'm dreaming of a white Christmas<br/>
Just like the ones I used to know<br/>
Where the tree tops glisten<br/>
And children listen<br/>
To hear sleighbells in the snow</i>
</p><p>From what he could see under the snow and dim light of the streetlamp, the lawn had been well-trimmed, the cracks in the stoneplates leading to the house almost expertly repaired and filled with mortar.<br/>
The walls might have needed a fresh coating of paint, and the tiles covering the roof obviously originated from at least four different construction places, but otherwise, the house made a well-kempt impression.<br/>
"Home, sweet home!" cheered Jounouchi, as he opened the door and let Kaiba step in.<br/>
"Careful, the throw rug sometimes has a life of its own."<br/>
The brunet gave the washed-out carpet a cautious look, as he rounded it and took off his shoes.<br/>
Upon entering the living room, Kaiba's brows disappeared into his hairline, when he took in the various filmposters adorning the walls. Shelfs littered with prices, autographs and fragments of film requisites added to the air of being on a movie set.<br/>
On the table in the center lay a basket with homemade cookies, the cushions were nicely set and puffed.<br/>
A derisive growl from Jou drew Kaiba's attention back to his host.<br/>
The blond glared at the kitchen door with narrowed eyes, then snarled,<br/>
"Make yourself comfortable. I'll only be gone for a minute."<br/>
With that, he left the brunet standing there and stalked into the kitchen, kicking the door closed behind him.<br/>
"Oh, you're home. I didn't hear you coming in",<br/>
said the man bending over the stove and removing a tray of fresh chocolate chip cookie hearts.<br/>
Jou put the grocery bag on the table and gave his father a death glare.<br/>
"What do you think you're doin'?"<br/>
The elder man blinked.<br/>
"Baking, what does it look like to you?"<br/>
Jou's frown deepend.<br/>
"I thought, I told you to rest and leave the cookin' to me."<br/>
Sighing, his father placed the tray next to the bag and answered:<br/>
"Katsuya, I know you're worried about me, but I can't lie around all day doing nothing. Besides, you know how much I love cooking, after all, my Eggs Benédict-"<br/>
"No, onegai, spare me!" cringed Jou, then proceeded to push his father out the kitchen.<br/>
"You just-go out there and entertain our guest, 'kay?"<br/>
"Guest?" echoed Jounouchi senior.<br/>
"Yes, guest. And please, dad, for all it's worth-"<br/>
"No embarassing 'when Katsuya was little' stories, I know, I know", smiled the<br/>
elder man. </p><p>It was rare, that Kaiba had to crane his neck in order to look somebody in the eye.<br/>
The fact, that those eyes were so similar to Jou's, unnerved him just the more.<br/>
Both men studied one another, until Jounouchi-san broke the silence.<br/>
"So, you are Kaiba Seto."<br/>
"Hai."<br/>
Again, they studied one another, and then a warm, friendly smile spread over the elder man's features, as he gestured towards the table and said,<br/>
"Welcome to my humble little house. Okake kudasai."<br/>
"Arigato gozaimasu."<br/>
As they sat down, Kaiba noticed Jounouchi-san's careful, stiff motions, but decided not to comment on it. Instead, he let his gaze roam about, taking in his surroundings.<br/>
Most of the movie titles on the posters he knew, some of them were even rather famous, and the relicts and autographs seemed to be real.<br/>
"You appear to be fascinated with my old line of work. I wanted to take them down, but Katsuya insisted on leaving them up. He claimed, I should be proud of my past, and not shove it into a closet."<br/>
"Oh kami forbid that I try to boost your ego a little!"<br/>
exclaimed Jou as he walked in, balancing a tray with two cups and a pot of tea. Setting the cups before Kaiba and his father and pouring them tea, he continued,<br/>
"After all, until that stupid accident you used to be Japan's most celebrated stunt coordinator!"<br/>
Kaiba's jaw dropped.<br/>
Jounouchi-san waved off.<br/>
"Now, now, Katsuya, don't exagge-"<br/>
"I am not exaggeratin', and you know it!" interrupted his musuko, then turned to the CEO.<br/>
"He's been workin" with all the great producers, stars and directors, even Takeshi himself! He-"<br/>
"Katsuya, what happened to our dinner?"<br/>
asked Jounouchi-san, hoping to change the subject and rolling his eyes in annoyance.<br/>
Huffing indignantly, the blond replied,<br/>
"Sukiyaki will be ready in about ten to twenty minutes, outo-san."<br/>
The telephone chose precisely that moment to ring.<br/>
Sauntering over, Jou picked it up.<br/>
"Moshi, moshi? Hey, short-stuff, how are you?"<br/>
He chuckled at the obviously flustered reply, then conceded:<br/>
"Hai, he's here. Yeah, merry Christmas to you, too. Ja ne!"<br/>
Turning around, he nodded towards Kaiba:<br/>
"Call for you, Kaib', on line one."<br/>
Frowning, the CEO asked,<br/>
"Who is it? Yuugi?"<br/>
Jou only grinned.<br/>
"Mokuba."<br/>
"Moshi, moshi? Mokuba, what happened? Are you ok?"<br/>
Jou blinked in surprise; he had not even seen Kaiba moving, before the reciever had been snatched from his hand.<br/>
"Did somebody threaten you? Are you hurt? Should I come and get you?"<br/>
There was as short, stunned pause at the other end of the line, then Mokuba cheered,<br/>
"Merry Christmas to you too, nii-san! I just wanted to see how you're fairing without me, and I must confess, this was the last place I would have expected you to be!"<br/>
"Believe me, it was not even near my intention to do so", smirked Kaiba. His tone changed, when he asked,<br/>
"How about you? Are you enjoying yourself?"<br/>
"And how! Seto, you won't believe it, but it's amazing here! The food's great, we're having games and singing carols and I even managed to pull Megumi under the mistletoe-"<br/>
He broke off, and, lowering his voice, added,<br/>
"It's only half the fun without you Seto. I-I miss you, nii-san."<br/>
The brunet closed his eyes.<br/>
"So do I, Mokie, so do I."<br/>
He swallowed hard, then whispered,<br/>
"Go-gomen nasai, Mokuba, I should not have insisted on you having to spend Christmas all alone with me. Next time you wish to meet with friends, I will come along."<br/>
Tears stung Mokuba's eyes, Seto could hear it in the young boy's voice, when this one choked,<br/>
"Really? Promise?"<br/>
"Hai."<br/>
Silence reigned, until Mokuba sobbed,<br/>
"I-love you, Seto. Take care."<br/>
"I will."<br/>
He took a deep breath and confessed,<br/>
"I love you too, Mokie. I love you too."</p><p>The meal at first went rather quietly, both Jounouchis respecting Kaiba's blue mood.<br/>
However, the more they ate and finally drank, the more the stoic CEO warmed up.<br/>
Jounouchi-san told a couple of stories from his life in front and behind the camera, his son whipped up a Christmas cake out of literally nowhere, and Seto, to his great surprise, found himself actually enjoying the party.<br/>
Had Mokuba been present, the brunet would have probably admitted, that this was the best Christmas he had had in years.<br/>
Not only was Jounouchi-san a very interesting and rather intelligent man, but Katsuya proofed to be far more cunning and smarter than he let on, or people gave him credit for.<br/>
By the time the clock chimed eleven, both teens were halfway sprawled on the floor, indulging in a somewhat pointless conversation, seeing as both had drunk a little more than they could hold.<br/>
Jounouch-san smiled and, rising with a groan, announced,<br/>
"I am going to prepare the guest room, since Seto-san seems to be somewhat-inebriated."<br/>
"I'm not drunk!" slurred the brunet, and Katsuya chuckled.<br/>
"Yes, you are!"<br/>
"No, I'm not!" protested Seto.<br/>
"I-huhp!-if I were, then I would tell you, that you-you're the most beautiful thing I ever set my eyes on."<br/>
Jounouchi-san sweatdropped, even as Katsuya hushed,<br/>
"Really? You-you actually mean it?"<br/>
Nodding, Seto pushed himself upwards and crawled towards the blond. Locking eyes, he mumbled,<br/>
"Wou-would you mind, if I-kissed you?"<br/>
Jou only shook his head, leaning in closer.<br/>
Clearing his throat, Jounouchi-san declared,<br/>
"Yes, well, I am going to see after that guest room. Perhaps I might even find an old pajama of mine that will fit you, Seto-san."<br/>
With that, he fled the scene, but not without receiving a nice earful of the lustfull twin moans emitting from the two kissing teens.</p><p>He returned some thirty minutes later and smiled at the sight before him:<br/>
Seto was fast asleep, head resting on Jou's shoulder, who held him in a loose, tender hug.<br/>
Katsuya brushed some chestnut strands from the brunet's face and hushed,<br/>
"Merry Christmas, Kaiba Seto. And congratulations to your very own little wonder."</p><p>
  <i>I'm dreaming of a white Christmas<br/>
With every Christmas card I write<br/>
May your days be merry and bright<br/>
And may all your Christmases be white</i>
</p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°<br/>
With gratitude to Bing Crosby. Often copied, never reached.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>